


Accidents Happen

by lieforfun



Series: Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce comforts tony, Bucky is a jerk, I don't know, M/M, bruce is butt hurt, established relationships - Freeform, steve is clumsy, tony has a broken wrist, vapor mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieforfun/pseuds/lieforfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is clumsy and ends up getting Tony hurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

"Here's America's favorite hero, the Captain himself. All fixed up."  
Tony announced as he and Steve walked through the door of the living room. Tony had up to one broken wrist, a laceration on his shoulder blade and a black eye. Steve had a cut on his cheek, that was now bandaged properly.  
"You're one to talk." Steve said lowly, rolling his eyes at the engineer. Bruce walked in after them- he was the one who took them to the hospital, but had ended up patching Steve himself, as it was easier. Tony wasn't some super human who would heal up in a few days, he had needed medical attention.  
"Yeah. Keep the smirk out of your voice, Steve, you did this to him."  
What had happened was Steve and Tony had been discussing some plans to modify his uniform. Steve had walked around the table with the gadgets on it, and tripped over a screw, flailing backward and hitting Tony (who had followed in suit) in the eye with his elbow. Tony had fallen back in pain and fell on a table edge, splitting open his shoulder blade and slammed his arm against the table, effectively breaking it. It was a total, complete accident. Looking back on it, Steve thought it was kind of funny. Bruce though, thought it was terrible, and had taken his boyfriend and Steve to the hospital immediately.  
Steve, though pictured as this amazing superhero who could do no wrong, was incredibly clumsy.  
"When I heard what happened I laughed my ass off." Bucky said with a grin. He was spread out on the couch watching Napolean Dynamite. Being the only one in the tower at the time, he was freely using his vapor mod that Tony had built him. "We all knew something like this would happen with your 'condition.'"  
"Shut up, Buck." Steve said with a laugh.  
"I sincerely hope you're having a fantastic time laughing at the only non-super human in this room getting hurt." Bruce said, acting butt hurt.  
"You weren't even injured Bruce, it's okay to laugh." Tony said as he walked into the kitchen to grab a banana.  
In the background Steve had sat down next to Bucky. "You look funny with that bandage on."  
Bruce followed Tony into the kitchen, watching his boyfriend struggle to peel the banana with one hand. After a few moments Bruce took the banana from him and peeled it, Tony slumping forward in dismay. All laughs involved, Tony actually felt kind of impaired. He felt like he was easiest to break in a situation like that. Mentally, he had the most strength. But physically he was weak. He would be out of the super hero biz until further notice.  
"You doing okay?" Bruce asked, handing Tony the now edible banana.  
"Yeah. Great, why wouldn't I be?" Tony replied, his tone full of resentment targeted at the innocent banana.  
"I don't think you holding it in is a good idea." Bruce said. Bruce shuffled up to the injured engineer and laid his head on Tony's shoulder. "I know Steve feels bad. You aren't gonna die. It's gonna be okay."  
Tony moved his head to lay on Bruce's, taking a deep breath. "I know."


End file.
